V- Day
by ever-joliene
Summary: "Bon, are you home?"- One-shot


"Bon, are you home?"

Damon shut the door to his and Bonnie's new apartment loudly, the wood slamming as it rammed shut. He threw his keys into the bowl beside the door, and pulled off his leather jacket, throwing it over the nearest chair as he looked around the dark apartment.

It was Valentine's Day and he was called back the Boording House ,where his brother still lived, just as he had approached the door, and that's where he had been for the past three hours; discussing useless and dumb things when he could have been spending it with his gorgeous, hot, girlfriend.

He looked into the dark kitchen, and his eyebrows knitted even closer together when he didn't catch sight of Bonnie. He looked into every room in the apartment except for the bedroom when he saw the faint glow emitting from below the crack in the doorway.

A smirk spread across his face, and he kicked his shoes off, not caring where they landed before placing his hand onto the door handle. He pushed down on the handle, and the door creaked open. He stepped inside, and had to forcefully hold back the gasp that was struggling to escape his throat at the sight that greeted him.

The witch was sitting cross legged on the bed, a trench coat covering her tiny but curvaceous body as she bit her lip seductively, staring at him with lust-darkened eyes.

She crawled almost cat like towards the end of the bed, and Damon stared down at her as she did so, a groan escaping his throat as his pants tightened uncomfortably.

She giggled at him as she reached the end of the bed and stood up, so that she was now standing before him. She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him flush against her, their hips meeting so she could feel his desire for her up front and personal. She bought his head down, so that his ear was next to her mouth and took the lobe between her teeth roughly, biting down on the soft flesh.

"You're late, Salvatore" She growled, her other hand travelling down his body and resting on his belt teasingly.

He simply groaned in response, not entirely sure if he could form words in that moment in time. Dominant Bonnie was turning him on to no end, and he couldn't get enough of her. If she in a trench coat alone was turning him on this much, he couldn't wait to see what was underneath it… if anything was underneath it that is.

"Am I?" He husked in response, playing along with her little game.

Bonnie giggled, and bit down on his ear lobe even harder, her tongue darting out from between her lips to soothe the pain momentarily. "Yes, you are. And you deserve to be punished for it"

Damon gulped, his pants tightening even more at her dirty talk and he quickly found that his hands had found her ass, and he squeezed it forcefully, enjoying their little game.

"I do? Are you sure that you aren't the one that needs to be punished? Sitting in the middle of our bed in nothing but a trench coat, anybody could have walked in, Bon. But you would have liked that wouldn't you, you dirty girl? You would have liked someone else walking in" He growled possessively, matching up to her dirty talk.

Bonnie became even wetter with his words, and she moaned in his ear. "Hell, yeah would I have liked that. Seeing you get all possessive," She husked in his ear, smiling at the feel of his erection pressing against her front, "turns me on more than words can describe"

It was his turn to groan, and he pulled back from her slightly, wanting to see the shit-eating grin that was no doubt spreading across her face.

She took the opportunity, and spun them around so that the backs of his knees were level with the mattress of the bed. Shock adorned his face for a moment, and she took advantage of that too, pushing back on his shoulders so that he fell back first onto the bed. He looked up at her, and reached out his arms to pull her on top of him only she took a step back, effectively avoiding his arms and giving him a full view of her body.

"But you know, Damon, what turns me on more than anything?" Bonnie said seductively, untying the belt of the trench coat excruciatingly slow, her voice low as she did so.

Damon groaned, "No," he managed to husk out through his lust induced haze.

"Taking control" She replied simply, letting the belt fall from between her fingers, and therefore letting the coat fall open along with it.

Damon's jaw dropped, and a sly smirk spread across Bonnie's face as he drank in her appearance. She was wearing what could only be described as a scrap of black fabric for a bra and a matching thong, though it left little to the imagination as the fabric was barely covering anything.

"Jesus, Bon…" He breathed, his eyes roaming her bodily hungrily, as if she was the drug and he was the consumer.

"Like what you see?" She asked teasingly, pulling the trench coat of slowly; too slowly.

"Hell yeah" He replied, his pants straining painfully.

Bonnie fully pulled off the trench coat, and threw it carelessly across the room. She walked seductively to the bed where her flustered boyfriend was lying, the bulge in his pants showing just how much he wanted, no, needed, her. She climbed on the bed and straddled him, her wet core pressing down on his erection, making him buck his hips into her. She bowed her head and began to trail hot, passionate kisses down his collar bone and taking pleasure in hearing the sounds coming from his lips, knowing that she was the only one that could make him feel that way.

"Bonnie… please" He begged.

Her laugh was muffled by his skin, "What do you want, Damon?" She husked.

"You… please, Bonnie. I need you" Damon demanded, pulling on her arms so that they were resting either side of his head.

"Well… let's see about that" She teased, removing her hands from either side of his head and moving so that her head was dangerously close to the waistband of his jeans.

She ran her fingers over the bulge in his pants and laughed evilly, knowing that her teasing is what got him like this; and she'd be damned if she was about to stop now.

Unexpectedly, she pulled the zipper down and he bucked his hips in response. She took that opportunity to pull both hisblack pants and boxers down, letting his erection spring free.

"Hmm… you know how wet it makes me? Knowing that me, and only me, gets you this hard, Damon? Do you?" She moaned, running her lithe fingers up and down his shaft teasingly.

"I would if you would just let me take you right here, right now. If you let me pin you to this bed and take you long and hard, then, witchy, I would know how wet you were for me" Damon teased back, bucking his hips to enforce his point.

She shocked him then, and took him whole in her mouth. His hands flew to her hair, tangling themselves in her dark brown tresses as she went down on him.

Her head bobbed up and down as she took him in her mouth, and he could do nothing but watch as she did so; the occasional grunt or groan escaping him as she sucked him off; driving him to the edge of oblivion.

"God, Bonnie…" He breathed heavily.

She hummed in reply against him, and it sent shockwaves of pleasure through him. His hands began to pull harder on her hair as he felt himself getting close, and he groaned in protest when he felt her lips disappear from around him.

He was about to comment when he felt her sink down on him, and his eyes flew open when he felt himself enter her tight, wet channel. He looked up at her, and he groaned at the sight of his girlfriend riding him hard, her perfect breasts bouncing within the confines of the barely-there bra as she did so.

He reached up behind her and undid the clasp, the black lace falling quickly away from her body. He flipped them over, and she moaned as she felt her back hit the mattress.

She quickly ridded him of his shirt, so her hands could travel the expanse of his abs as he thrust wildly and roughly into her.

"Oh god…" She moaned in pleasure, her back arching off of the bed and pushing him further into her, causing them both to cry out in pleasure.

"Harder, please" She begged.

Damon quickened his thrusts, going harder and faster.. The bed squeaked in protest, and Damon sped up his actions, determined to pay Bonnie back for her surprise.

She fell from oblivion, screaming his name as she went in what she could only describe as the most powerful orgasm she had ever had. He followed not long after, and collapsed next to her, both of them struggling to catch their breath although he didn't need to.

They lay staring into each others eyes for a few minutes, and it was only when Bonnie regained a normal breathing pattern did she break the comfortable silence that had settled between them.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Damon", she smiled at him as she caressed his pale cheek. "I love you."

He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her full lips. "And I love you."


End file.
